Her Last Words
by Yellowsakura
Summary: Two lovers meet once again for the first time in 3 years. Their love is still tied from the past, but what made her forget about him? Although he is forgotten, she still fell in love with him, but will they find out why her memories have agaped?


Her Last Words  
_Epilogue_

"No! No, Don't leave me" Panicking words hurried out of the cold, shivering lips of a young man.  
His clothes were wet from the rain that drenched his body.

He held me, tight, as if he didn't want to let go.  
I couldn't see anything, but I could feel the raindrops pattering against my bare skin.  
I could feel the chill of my body and I could hear unforgettably sad words from a very familiar voice.

A shivering gust of wind passed by the surface of my skin, embracing itself against the warm body that closed between us.

Gradually, everything started to fade into darkness.  
Slowly, the sounds, the feeling of warmth and eventually..........everything.

-----------  
_Chapter One_

It was the last year of high school, a week, until the mid-term exams.  
I was having a hard time with basically everything.  
My grades were going down; my mom was having trouble earning money without paying any debts.  
But the thing that most troubled me was the rain. It was raining heavily outside every single day and it just wouldn't stop.

I never liked the rain; it always made me feel somewhat upset. Not only that, but it seemed as though every time it had rained, I have the worst luck.  
I can't even explain how horrible it is. It just is.

I looked out the window, watching every drop of rain that hit the glass. I sighed in silence, trying hard not to show my sad emotions. I turned to the classroom clock.

'Tick….tick…tick' the clock handle was slow.  
Watching the next click, I waited for the final bell to ring.

Finally the clock struck 3, and a large ringing vibrated in my ears.  
I immediately stood up, walking out of the classroom.

Heading out to the corridors I made sure I got to my locker as fast as I could.  
I crawled past gardens of students that pushed against me by every step as they also tried to get out of the building, so they could be free from this educational hell.  
Reaching my personal locker, I turned my locker combination and opened the locker door.

There wasn't much in my locker. A couple of school books, an childish looking umbrella, a fluffy, light blue pencil case that my mom bought for me at Christmas day, a long thin mirror on the locker door, and last, my most precious valuable, a small pendent, my deceased dad's memento.

My mom had given it to me at my 15th birthday. She said it was something that my dad wanted me to have before he had passed away.  
Even though I couldn't remember anything about my dad, I cherished this pendent more than anything.  
It's that special to me.

Taking a few of my school books, my umbrella and my dad's memento, I closed my locker door with a slight thud and took rapid steps out the building.  
I carefully headed towards my house, while opening up my umbrella.

The road to my place wasn't that far. Though it did feel like forever to get there.  
I finally reached the old shriveled gates of my house. The raindrops tingled onto the gates and the rooftop, down to the cold, wet pathway that lingered to the main door of my house.

My house was old, really old.  
The roof had some holes that were covered with plastic buckets to stop the rain from dropping into the house; The window's were uneven and had broken holes that was covered with cardboard and sticky-tape; The front light was dim and it would turn off at times; The door seemed to be the only thing that didn't have any problems with. The door ridges opened well, the door knob may have lost its color feeling but it was still usable.

I slipped past the jagged path and down to the main door of the house.  
I dug into my pocket, trying to grab my house keys through the hand full of candies that I had bought earlier that day.  
As my fingers searched for the keys, I stumbled to hold up my umbrella.

Finally finding them, I slipped the key into the lock under the doorknob, turning it sideward, unlocking the door.  
I pushed the door open, unfolding the umbrella and placing it beside the door. I took off my jacket, hanging it on the hanger behind the main door.

Closing the door, I headed towards my room; I shook my head slightly to kick off the rain water that had gathered at the edges of the strands of my hair.  
I dunk my bag beside my bed as I dropped onto my bed, lying down on the comfy mattress. I watched the lightly, painted colors of the ceiling as it reflected its light from the sun that beamed through the window, lighting the entire room with unbelievably polishing brilliance. Even though it was raining, the sun still shined bright past the clouds and to the room.

My room had a large window. It reached from the ceiling then down to the floor covered in carpet.  
I had very little furniture. A small table that I used to study in; A single sized bed, with light blue covers that were on sale, the day my mom had bought them; A small laptop, that was also on sale that day and an old looking cupboard to put my clothes in.

That was it, nothing more. It wasn't much, I know, but it was enough to amuse myself, and that was fine. I didn't care about anything else really.  
I closed my eyes. I had done all of my homework and assignments beforehand and it would be a long while 'till my mom would come back from work, so what else was there to do, besides take a short nap.  
I drifted into a deep sleep, while hearing the patter of rain, hit against my window.

I woke up by the sound of the front door open. It was my mom. I hopped off my bed, walking out of my room to greet her.

My mom wasn't as beautiful as many other woman, but, she was a great mother.

One of the elegant parts of my mom was her slender body shape. She had an hourglass figure and whatever she wore, she looked good in.

"Hi mom" I said to her as I watched her place her umbrella beside mine.  
"Teresa, are you hungry?" She asked me as she walked over to the kitchen, while tying up her wavy brown hair.

I nodded at her as I walking beside her, watching her take out a few ingredients from the refrigerator and start cooking.  
Finally the food had cooked.  
I set the table as my mom placed a small pot full of soup in top of a heat rack.  
My mom poured soup in each of our bowls as we started to eat.

"How was school?" My mom asked as she took a sip from her bowl.  
"Boring as usual" I answered with slightly obvious tone.

She laughed. It seemed obvious to her as well. "And friends?" She asked gently.  
"Mom, I have friends. Who do you think I am?" I said to her with teasing look.  
She laughed again. "And love?" She asked again.  
My mouth gapped immediately at the familiar word. "M..mom!" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just curious – A mom needs to know these things" She said in between her chuckling laughter.  
I frowned at her. It wasn't amusing to me at all.  
I sighed.  
My mom looked at me with an entertained smile. "Oh, come on, Teresa. You should, at least, have someone you like"  
"N..no, Mom, there's no one" I tried to stay calm. "I don't, seriously" I said to her.

She gazed at me for a brief second, before considering my reply. "Alright, Alright" She murmured.  
I sighed. "Ill do the dishes today" I said as I stood up from my seat with my empty bowl.  
Mom gave me a grateful smile. "Thank you, dear" She said, running over to cuddle me from behind.

I smiled back at her. Her gentle arms cradled me, filling the room with everlasting warmth.  
I watched the bowl as it clashed against the other dishes in the sink.  
Grabbing the sponge, I began scrubbing the used dishes.

The warm arms of my mother were gently removed with the slightest movements,  
She gave me a soft kiss on my light forehead before heading to her own room for some rest.  
She had work, early tomorrow, so she had to rest earlier than I did.

The next morning, I woke up yawning. Mom had already gone to work early.

She had three works per day. First she did morning shifts at a local supermarket, then she would be working as a waitress in a restaurant all through lunch till 3, then she would be singing at a nightclub from 4-8.  
She was quite a busy mom, I could tell you that. I don't even know how she could work so actively without collapsing onto the ground the next morning. But if she didn't work as hard as she did, we wouldn't have enough money to survive. And I thank her for that.

I strolled out of my room, heading to the kitchen to grab my breakfast.  
Opening the kitchen cupboard, I took out a loaf of bread, popping it in the toaster.  
As the toasts flew up, I grabbed them, spreading them with butter. Biting the buttered toast, I walked out, locking the door behind me. With my school bag, I headed towards the school.  
I reached the school in just a couple of minutes.

Pushing the main door open, I walk through the crowd of students towards my first class. English….Great, one subject that I wasn't good in.  
I walked in the classroom, sitting down at the real end of the classroom, watching the light fluffy clouds that raced past my view.

It didn't seem like it was going to rain today, but who knows. At times the days would look as if it wasn't going to at all, but in the end, it would.  
The weather really was weird over here. You never know when you can have a bright shimmering day.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the door slam open. I looked up, seeing a tall, bold looking young man. He had an ostentatious dark brown suit, matching his bright blue eyes and ruffled, chocolate hair.  
I watched as he clicked his feet towards the front of the class, placing a folder on the front table. "Hello class. My name is Christopher Campbell, and I will be your English teacher for this semester." His voice was gentle as he introduced himself to the class.  
I watched as he slipped opened the folder, gracefully clicking his pen, while calling out all the names down the list.

As he gradually made his way to mine, I watched as I noticed a small smile that painted his lips. I waited as he came to my name. "Teresa White" He called.  
His elegant voice soothed against my earlobes as he carved my imperfect name smoothly past his lips.  
I answered with a quick "Yes"  
He gave me a short smile as he began the lesson.

I wasn't paying much attention to the lesson; I was more concentrated on how he had attracted me so easily.  
I watched his smooth movements, like a lion, waiting for its' pray.

As the bell rang, everyone stood up, heading out the door, leaving Christopher and myself in the room.  
I stood up, picking up my things, heading out the door.

As I stepped out of the door, I was grabbed by someone. I turned my head, seeing Christopher stopping my movements with his hand gripped on my wrist.  
"Teresa…" He said with his creamy voice as he slid his nose on my hair, breathing in a deep inhale of my scent.  
A cherry blush, flushed past my cheeks at the sudden close contact. 'What was this? How did he know me?' I thought to myself as I was embraced by his gentle hold.  
"It's been 3 years, since we last held each other like this…" he murmured as he brushed his cheek against my frizzy hair.  
Wait…we met before? We…hugged?....3 years?...what was he talking about?  
I was confused, really confused.

I had never met Christopher in my entire life and now he goes 'its been 3 years, since we last held each other?' - Something was defiantly wrong.  
Gently, I pushed him away. "I'm sorry; I think you've got the wrong person…." I said to him before I turned my back, walking out of the classroom.

As I turned to see his reaction, he seemed to be in shock and I could see a flash of hurt through his ocean eyes.  
I couldn't help it though. I didn't know him. Well, at least, I didn't think I knew him.  
I shook my head to clear my head from what had just happened as I headed towards my locker, turning the combination.

Opening my locker door, I took out my English book out of my bag, placing it in beside my thick Math book, taking out my History book.  
Heading out to my next class, I could see through the corner of my eye, that Christopher was watching me. Not in a stalking way, but as if he wanted to know if I was safe.  
Stepping into the next classroom, I sat in my original seat.

Hours passed and it was time for lunch.  
As I walked out of the classroom, I headed to the cafeteria to grab my food.  
Truthfully, I wasn't hungry at all.  
All I could think about was my first meeting with Christopher.  
How did he know me so well? Had we met before?  
The way he held me, the way he brushed his lips against my half-tangled hair  
I couldn't stop thinking about him. Not even for a second. Even if I tried to forget about him, I couldn't.  
His hands that touched smoothly against my slim waist; his heavenly scent that released a soothing fragrance; And his eyes, his creamy ocean eyes that reflected a dark emerald in the dim sunlight.

Oh, how I loved those eyes of his.  
I couldn't help but sigh with reverie thoughts of Christopher running through my mind.  
What was this? Why did he keep coming into my mind as if I was…..

It was then, when I realized that I had dear and immense feelings for Christopher Campbell.  
I was…..in love with him.  
I shook my head, laughing at my inner thought. Me? in love? That's ridiculous.  
Laughing the thought out of my head, I headed over to an empty table with a tray with a egg sandwich, a carton of strawberry milk and some fruit,

As I turned my head to look around, my gaze became linked with the same and familiar ocean like eyes.  
"Tessi" His gentle voice spoke as it brushed against my ears, so easily making my face warm in just that slight second. "Could I have lunch with you?" He asked.  
I looked up at him. Where had I heard that name before? And why was he calling me it?' He stood right beside me, waiting patiently for my reply.  
I released a short sigh, before nodding at him. "Okay" It was clear from the look in my eyes that I had many questions to ask him and for that moment, I thought that i might as well take this change to do so.

My thoughts were interrupted as I watched him move to the seat at the other side of me.  
He sat still for a few seconds, locking his gaze onto my watchful eyes, before he grabbed one of my sandwiches and taking a bite from it.  
I sat there astonished. Who did that? Who was he to take my lunch without concerning me at all?  
"So…." His soft voice started, leaning his body closer to mine. "How have you been?" He asked as if nothing had happened before.  
"Good…I suppose." I answered with a slow and confused tone.  
I wasn't sure what to do or say to him.  
"That's good" He said as he took another bite of the egg sandwich. He leaned forward locking his dark indigo eyes with my wondering brown ones. "I see that you still sit next to the window." He said casually as his eyes slithered away from mine and out the window that stood beside the table. "I remember so clearly when you and I had first met one another, right here, in front of this lonely window" He said with the softest and tender of voices, I'd heard in my entire life.

I understood nothing of what he had said. We had never met before and yet, he talks as if they had known each other for many years, but that wasn't true……well, to me at least.  
Watching him take another bite of the sandwich, I gazed as he watched the rain that splattered onto the window sill while he was speaking of this moment that I had no memory of.

With no more than a swift, he turned his head towards me. His light ocean eyes gazing into mine  
"Why don't we go some where after school; there's a place I want to take you." He asked as he turned his hand reaching for my cheek.

I gave a slight gasp as I felt his gentle, warm hand against my cheek.  
What was this feeling? His touch, his scent, it was all so familiar, so…wonderful.  
His calm and passionate touch brushed past my cheeks softly as his eyes stood in contact with mine.

I watched him as he leaned closer and closer towards me, his face inches from mine.  
"Teresa!" I turned my head with a quick swish, seeing who had called my name.  
It was Jennifer. Jennifer, Jenny for short, had been my best friend ever since childhood years. She was always here with me, from thick to thin. Although she seemed quite overprotective at times, I was happy and grateful that she cared for me that much.  
I watched as Jenny ran towards us. "How come you didn't……" She paused as she turned her attention to Christopher. "Oh…it's you…" She said to him in a bitter tone.  
I looked at her with a wondering expression. Jenny seemed to be unpleasant with Christopher's presence. 'What was she talking about? Did they know one another?' I thought as I turned to Christopher.

Christopher seemed to smile amusingly at Jenny's words. "It's nice to see you again, Jennifer Jill." He replied with a soft, yet slightly annoyed tone.  
It was as if they both didn't like each other.  
"What brings you back to Roseville?" Jenny asked with a mocking smirk of her own.  
"I came to see Tessi, of course" He said as he turned to me with a warm smile.  
"You have no right on calling her that anymore, 'Chris'" She said.  
Jenny seemed to be getting mad. I wasn't too sure why, but she really seemed to despise him.

* * *

A/N - That's all for now!

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon XD Please Read And Review!!~


End file.
